


Boys

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Crushes, Fluff, Its really soft, M/M, bc i have done a lot of angst lately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Boys." Carl mumbled, turning away from the dirty wind shield. Negan stopped looking at Lucille and turned slowly, looking at Carl. He bit his lip and looked him up and down as if he didn't spend the past day studying the boy inside and out."What?" Negan asked, rolling the window down. "You see some? You want some?" He laughed after his semi-joke. "You are one? Because honestly, I thought you were a girl for a little bit. With the long flowing hair and the pink lips-""You said my eye..." Carl looked down at his lap. "My eye wouldn't be a hit with the ladies... I don't like ladies. I like boys. So... it wouldn't be a hit with the boys." Not that there were any boys to like it. All the men on Alexandria saw Carl as a kid. It was frustrating. He would flirt and they would always smile and call him adorable. Just like Negan did.





	Boys

The truck shifted from side to side as it drove down the road. The streets were pretty torn up, most of the time they were barely even there, but the trucks still made it through. Carl sat uncomfortably in the middle. A man on his left was driving while Negan sat on his right, studying his bat. Carl sunk in his seat, praying that he could just disappear. Being close to Negan wasn't the scary part, Carl got over that earlier in the day. Being around his unpredictable men is what scared him. 

There was silence, too. No music playing. No walkers in sight. The only noise in the car was them breathing and the few boxes in the back that shifted around with each jump and jerk of the car. It was an uncomfortable silence, but Carl was beginning to believe no matter what he did, if Negans men were around he would be uncomfortable. Carl hated the way they looked at him. Like they were an animal that adored playing with their food. At least Negan was straight forward about what he wanted from Carl. 

"Boys." Carl mumbled, turning away from the dirty wind shield. Negan stopped looking at Lucille and turned slowly, looking at Carl. He bit his lip and looked him up and down as if he didn't spend the past day studying the boy inside and out. 

"What?" Negan asked, rolling the window down. "You see some? You want some?" He laughed after his semi-joke. "You are one? Because honestly, I thought you were a girl for a little bit. With the long flowing hair and the pink lips-" 

"You said my eye..." Carl looked down at his lap. "My eye wouldn't be a hit with the ladies... I don't like ladies. I like boys. So... it wouldn't be a hit with the boys." Not that there were any boys to like it. All the men on Alexandria saw Carl as a kid. It was frustrating. He would flirt and they would always smile and call him adorable. Just like Negan did. 

Negan nodded, chuckling. "I mean, you did check out a handful of men, but I thought it was fear, not the whole penis aspect." He shrugged. "But you'll find a guy who likes it. I know you will. Boys have a thing for badass scars-" 

"Yeah. When they're 10." Carl scoffed. "Look, I get what you're trying to do, but no matter who I like, no one will like me back. You said it yourself, no one would mess with me if I showed them my eye." He shook his head. "It's ugly." 

"But its cool. And so what if people don't like your socket." Negan pushed Carls hair out of his eye. "You are Carl mother fucking Grimes. You're fearless and badass. The last thing you should be crying about is whos gonna date you." Negan swung his arm out the window. "Look around, kid, it's the god damn apocalypse. No ones focused on dating." 

"Says the man with like six wives." Carl rolled his eye, moving away from Negan. "You just don't get it-" 

"No." Negan grabbed Carls jaw and tilted his head down. "You don't get it. The scar isn't hot, but I'm sure you know that. That scar shows that you've been through hell and back. That you aren't a god damn pussy. You may not be dating material but you are leader material, Carl." 

Carl stared at him, even when Negan stopped holding his jaw. He was silent, though. Negan put his hand in his lap and shook his head, mumbling something about how Rick taught Carl to be concerned about all of the wrong things. That's what it always came down to. Everything being Ricks fault.

"And stop being dramatic and whiney and throwing yourself a pity party. That eye is ugly, yeah, but you can't change that. You were shot in the face, cry about that, not about how no one wants to kiss you." Negan shook his head as if Carl was the crazy one. "Besides.." He glanced at Carl. "I like it." 

Carls eye widened and a small gasp escaped his lips. He dug his nails into his pants and slowly turned away from Negan. His cheeks were burning. They must have been bright red. He could feel Negans eyes on him. Carl didn't need to turn to know that Negan was grinning.


End file.
